Elemental Plane of Earth
The Elemental Plane of Earth sits upon the Elemental Conflux of Earth Energy, acting as the physical manifestation of the source of Earth-based magic. In a pseudo-geographic sense (when one maps the connection of the planes of the void) the Plane of Earth is near to the lawful plane of Ordos, and the mortal realm of Urheim. Geography The Elemental Plane of Earth is a rocky world made entirely out of mountains on the surface, with an intricate, world-wide series of tunnels and caverns beneath the surface. The mountains range from various types of stone, to metal, to great mountains of gems and precious jewels. Much of the true Elemental Plane of Earth is located below the realm's surface, which contains underground mountains as well. There is very little plant life on the Plane of Earth, making it very hard for the non-Outsider residents of the plane. The world itself, along with the true elementals that live there, seem to both actively reject plantlife, and some pseudo-religious crusades rise up among Earth Elementals to stamp out what plants they find defiling their world. Most of the rivers and streams that run beneath the surface of the Plane are not water, but molten magma or poisonous mercury. Locations Stalagmite Forests Vast expanses of huge stalagmites that form a sort of stone forest. Palace of the Golden King The vast fortress-hall of the Golden King, a gold Metal Elemental of tremendous power and wealth. His hall is filled with precious gems and metals, jewelry, and artifacts. Rockhide Fortress A dwarf-style fortress, built by the Rockhides, a large number of dwarf-born Oreads and some of their allies on the Plane of Earth. It extends from the mountain peaks on the planar surface down into many of the deep tunnels. Portal of Krak A permanent portal created by the industrious Dwarves of Krak'Lug on the Realm of Midgard. While the Dwarves on Midgard were wiped out, the portal to their fortress remained, though the door on the otherside was barred. Temple to Zuriel A massive temple built by Good-aligned denizens to worship Zuriel, the Angel of Stone. Borderlands There are numerous locations across the Elemental Plane of Earth that act as borders between it and other Elemental Planes. The borders with the Plane of Air are dusty, elevated areas, usually on mountain peaks or the tops of mesas in the overworld of the Plane of Earth. The border areas with the Plane of Fire are found in great rivers and lakes of magma, across which one can find themselves in the fiery plane - if they can make it. The borders with the Plane of Water are found in murky swamps on the overworld and at the bottoms of great lakes and seas in the plane's underworld. Denizens Most denizens of the Elemental Plane of Earth are some variant of Earth Elemental Outsider, though a fair amount are also mortal beings who have found their way to the realm and do their best to survive there. Earth Elementals The primary denizens of the Elemental Plane of Earth. Earth Elementals come in many shapes and sizes, the differences most noticable on this plane. The elementals have many different cultures and societies, varying in vast ways across the equally vast plane. Metal Elementals Stronger, somewhat more rare sub-type of Earth Elemental. Many Metal Elementals use their natural power and durability to subjugate regular Earth Elementals, forming great kingdoms. Types include (but are not limited to) Iron, Copper, Silver, Gold, and Titanium. Sandmen Otherwise called Sand Elementals, a specific sub-race of Earth Elemental. Sandmen are made of tightly packed sand, flowing over itself into the vague form of a man. Quicksilver Snakes Simple-minded mercury elementals that slither along between cracks or out of mercury streams. Mud Elementals Amalgams of Earth and Water, which trudge through the depths of the Plane of Earth, dwelling in mud swamps, streams, and puddles. Dust Elementals Combinations of Earth and Air elemental, who blow across the mountains of the planar surface. Magma Elementals Elemental mixes of Earth and Fire, found mostly on the planar border with the Elemental Plane of Fire. Earth Sprites The most pure elemental spirits, a type of astral being. They freely flit through the realm and are capable of passing between the Plane of Earth, the Conflux of Earth, and Mortal Realms it can touch. Oreads Some of the Earth-kin are drawn to, taken to, or find their way to the Elemental Plane of Earth. Earth Wyrms Mighty, wingless dragon-like beings native to the Plane of Earth. They are among the most immense of all the beings on the Elemental Plane of Earth, a true accomplishment. Worms Most specifically Sand Worms and Rockworms. Ordinary earthworms are also present. Crysmals Bug-like creatures, usually resembling beetles or scorpions, whose bodies are made out of shiny, vibrant crystals. They skitter along tunnels looking for gemstones to eat, though they sometimes chow down on the fallen limbs of their own kin, too. Eodes Animals Moles and groundhogs, some snakes and burrowing bugs. A few birds dwell atop the mountains. Notable Denizens The Golden King A very powerful and malicious Gold Metal Elemental, the Golden King rules a resplendent palace deep within the caverns of the Elemental Plane of Earth. His palace is covered in jewels, precious metals, and jewelry created from those things, and the King is served by an entire kingdom of various elemental beings and slaves, which he also collects. Most of his most beautiful slaves however are encased in gold, turned into statues for his immense collection. Stalagon A dinosaur-like Earth Elemental whose back is covered in jagged stalagmites of vibrant crystal. It is a vicious yet not malicious creature, quick to tear in to foes but more than eager to let them flee should they think twice about fighting it. Oglun Rockhide The Thane of Rockhide Fortress, Oglun Rockhide is an ancient, persnickety Oread who is slow to act but difficult to stop once he gets moving. Under his long leadership the Rockhides have managed to fend off all manner of foe within the Plane of Earth. See Also Return to the Elemental Planes page. Category:Elemental Planes Category:Realms Category:Incomplete